Unbreakable
by venomandchampagne
Summary: Come visit me in New Orleans, he said. What could go wrong? he said. Apparently a lot, Caroline realizes as she finds herself magically bound to Klaus by a seemingly unbreakable spell. What will happen when she's forced to spend every moment at his side while they wait for Elijah to find an answer? And what will happen when she realizes she doesn't mind it as much as she should?


**This is a birthday gift for the lovely (don't tell her I said that) Caryn, aka carolinemykhalessi on tumblr (at the moment anyway).**

**There will be a couple more parts depending on where the story takes me. I hope everyone enjoys!**

**(May change to M later, if she's nice to me.)**

* * *

Caroline Forbes liked to think she was a strong person, that she could handle whatever the world threw her way. She had managed to beat Elena Gilbert, golden child of Mystic Falls, for the Miss Mystic crown. She had beat out every other girl on the squad, even the seniors, to become cheer captain as a junior. She had not only handled being turned into a vampire, she had excelled at it. She had helped Tyler when he first turned, putting her own life in danger, survived two hybrid bites, and the multitude of other supernatural crap that was thrown her way.

But this, this was too much even for her.

"Would you stop grinding your teeth already, it's giving me a migraine," she snapped, glaring at the man standing unbearably close to her.

Klaus' jaw tightened, the irritating noise becoming momentarily louder before it ceased. "Well, forgive me for being frustrated with our current situation, sweetheart," he said in a sickly sweet voice, clearly mocking her.

"Oh, no. _No_. You do _not_ get to play the victim here!" Caroline seethed, scowling at her unwanted companion. "This is all your fault! If anyone should be upset, it should be me!"

The hybrid turned to stare at her, disbelieving look on his face. "If I remember correctly, which I do," he began, ignoring her scoff. "It was you who followed me, uninvited might I add, when I went to see the witches."

Caroline narrowed her eyes, refusing to let him get away with placing all the blame on her. "Well _you're_ the one who promised to show me around New Orleans during my break, I wasn't about to let you ditch me for a whole day just so you could go slaughter some poor witches."

He gave her a disdainful laugh. "'Poor' is not how I would describe them, love. I would think you would agree after today," he mocked, raising his left hand in front of her face, her right hand involuntarily following suit.

"Just, shut up," she growled, covering her face with her hands in frustration, seeking a momentary escape. Her attempt at peace was short-lived, however, when she felt the extra weight of his hand dangling from hers.

Caroline's annoyance was furthered when she caught sight of his smirk as he watched her antics.

"Ugh, do you have to look so smug? You're stuck too, you know," she said, glaring at him.

His smirk widened. "Perhaps I don't consider that to be such a bad thing," he teased, chuckling at her murderous look.

"This," Caroline cried, gesturing with her left hand to the silver manacles wrapped around her right and his left wrists, connected by a matching chain. "This is in no way a good thing!"

"Relax, love. I'm sure we will figure this out shortly."

Oh, how wrong he was.

Looking back, Caroline knew she should have stayed in bed that day. But no, she had to stick her nose where it didn't belong. Well, actually it did belong there, in Klaus' business, since he had promised to show her around The Quarter that day. _All_ day. So when she had heard him sneaking out early that morning, her guest room right next to his, she had thrown on the nearest clothes and followed him.

Maybe if she had made her presence known, had stopped him before he rounded the street corner, had just asked him to stay, hell, had just gone back inside, they could have avoided this whole mess. But Caroline was not one to back down, to admit defeat, and for some reason that's what she considered losing Klaus' attention to be, a defeat.

Okay, so she had made it very clear that she was just there to see the city and not to take him up on his "last love" offer or whatever. But that didn't mean she would stand for being second to some rebellious bunch of witches, especially not when Klaus was the only one who never put her second. And she wasn't about to let him start now.

So she had followed him, feeling like she was in some spy movie, flattening herself against walls and ducking out of sight whenever he turned. Caroline hadn't thought much of it, assuming the "witch uprising" she had overheard Elijah telling him about that morning was an exaggeration. What bunch of witches in their right mind would go up against Klaus, not to mention Rebekah and Elijah too, anyway? Especially not after Bonnie and a hundred witch spirits couldn't take him out. Who did these witches think they were?

Apparently they thought they were better than a Bennett.

And surprisingly enough, they weren't.

When Caroline walked into the crypt (why was it always a crypt?) she was not surprised to find a bloody mess. The witches had obviously attacked the hybrid and judging from the screams she heard as she made her way through the cemetery, they had faired about as well as she had expected.

There were half a dozen bodies strewn about, mostly still intact; at least Klaus had given them a quick death. Blood was splattered everywhere; the floors, the walls, the makeshift altar, keeping her from making out the knickknacks on display there. Her gaze finally fell upon the hybrid in question, holding the last remaining witch against a wall by her throat, demanding answers. Caroline tried to turn to leave, once again wondering why she had come in the first place, but suddenly the witch's eyes met hers and she couldn't move. It was like her feet were stuck in place.

Klaus must have noticed the witch's shifted attention, turning and catching sight of the vampire. He looked none too pleased when he demanded to know what she was doing there, telling her to leave and wait for him outside in the same breath. And Caroline honestly wanted nothing more than to oblige his 'request,' to escape his withering gaze, suddenly feeling guilty for some reason, but her limbs refused to cooperate.

When she expressed as such to him his face turned murderous as he returned his attention to the witch, who had started chanting something Caroline couldn't quite make out; not that she understood Latin at all. The room had suddenly filled with light, and she felt herself propelled forward, colliding with Klaus at breakneck speed before collapsing to the floor, wind knocked from her lungs.

When she next opened her eyes she found a pair of familiar blue eyes gazing back at her in concern, the same blue eyes that haunted her dreams. Klaus had checked her over, making sure she was alright before helping her to her feet, brushing her mussed hair from her face, causing her cheeks to heat up.

Before she could thank him, or apologize, or yell at him, she wasn't sure which, she found herself yanked forward, crashing into the hybrid when he attempted to pursue the witch, who had apparently fled while they were distracted. Klaus had made some quip about how it was endearing she didn't want to be without him (as if), but that he really needed to go after their new friend, and would she kindly refrain from stalking him for the moment?

Caroline was about to give him a piece of her mind when he tried to flash off again. And once again, she found herself smashing into him, knocking the both of them into the stairs leading out of the crypt.

He had looked at her, truly perplexed when something shining in the low candle light caught his eye. There was an odd silver bracelet he had never seen before on Caroline's right wrist. Strange markings ran along the metal, designs that tugged at his mind, reminding him of something he couldn't place.

As Caroline raised her arm, moving to straighten her shirt which had become rumpled in their series of falls, his attention was pulled away from the bracelet as his own arm was yanked towards her of its own accord. Or apparently, of _her_ own accord.

There, attached to what he now realized was a manacle, not a bracelet, was a thin silver chain, about two feet in length, leading right to his left wrist on which an identical manacle was located. Klaus tentatively pulled back his arm, watching Caroline's hand jerk towards him in response. She shot him a nasty look until she followed his gaze, her eyes landing on the bindings, going wide in shock.

They spent the better part of the next hour attempting to break themselves free.

But the chain, thin as it was, was deceptively strong; _unnaturally_ strong. Even Klaus' thousand year old hybrid strength couldn't break it, not with his bare hands, not with a rock, not even with the hammer he found; though the hammer did break after the fifteenth attempt.

It was unbreakable.

The manacles were no weaker. There seemed to be no opening, no seam where the metal had been sealed together. It was as if they had been molded onto their arms directly from the forge, though Caroline was pretty sure she would have remembered that happening.

It appeared they were stuck. Together.

And that's how she found herself seated on the couch in his living room while Klaus paced in small circles nearby (Rebekah had insisted he not stain the furniture with witch blood) as they waited to hear from Elijah, literally chained to Klaus. Could it get any worse?

"Elijah says Sophie has never seen anything like this curse before," Rebekah said, her high heels clicking ominously on the hard wood floor as she entered the room. "He said he'll have to head out of town to inquire into your… predicament further."

Caroline's seemingly permanent frown, which she had been wearing since this whole debacle began, deepened. "What do you mean when you say 'out of town?' Like, to the next town over?" she asked hopefully, peering at the Original over the back of the couch, firmly refusing to look at Klaus.

Rebekah's lips curled into a smirk eerily reminiscent of her brother's. "I mean, like, to Europe."

"Europe?!" Caroline squawked, jumping to her feet. "Are you kidding me?!"

"I'm afraid not," Rebekah said, sounding not the least bit sorry.

The younger vampire turned her glare on Klaus. "I hate you so much right now," she hissed, trying to cross her arms before realizing the futility of the move. Instead, she settled for throwing her hands in the air in anger, making sure to jostle him through their connection as much as possible.

Klaus merely watched her, amusement clear in his eyes. "Now, now, sweetheart. No need to get dramatic," he chided, grinning at her answering growl. "That's more Rebekah's style anyway," he added, unable to resist sending his sister a jibe.

Rebekah only rolled her eyes. "Yes, well, as much fun as it is to watch you two idiots bicker, I'm going out," she declared, grabbing her purse. "Don't expect me back for a few days," the Original added as she opened the front door. "I wouldn't want to intrude on your… quality time," she sniggered before slamming the door behind her leaving Klaus and Caroline alone.

A heavy silence formed between them, neither knowing what to say or do. Caroline found herself desperately wishing she had chosen to spend her spring break in Cabo or Daytona Beach instead. Damn Klaus and his stupid offer of an open plane ticket. With a groan she let herself fall back into the coach in frustration.

Klaus raised an eyebrow in amusement, watching the blonde sulk. It didn't take long for her to notice his gaze, him being right next to her and all.

"What?" she huffed in annoyance, glaring at him as she wished she could cross her arms.

"Nothing, love. Just wondering how you would like to spend the rest of your visit."

Caroline gaped at him, too stunned to answer right away. "My _visit_?" she asked incredulously, looking at him as if he was crazy. "I'm stuck literally chained to you for who knows how long and you're asking if I would rather go shopping or to a museum. Seriously?"

He chuckled at her outburst, ever amused by her. "Would you prefer to remain on the couch for the remainder of your stay?" he asked sarcastically.

She shot him a glare before she sighed heavily, knowing he had a point, even if he was being a jerk about it. "I'd rather spend it in bed forgetting this ever happened," she moaned, closing her eyes as she leaned her head back against the plush couch.

"That can be arranged," Klaus smirked, blue eyes shining with mischief.

Caroline's eyes snapped open, realizing what she had said. "That is _not_ what I meant!" she insisted, wishing she could wipe the grin from his face. "Ugh, why do these things always happen to me?" she asked the ceiling, staring hopelessly upwards.

The hybrid didn't answer, though the amused look remained on his face.

"Do you have to hover there?" Caroline asked after a few moments of silence, turning her head to look up at him in annoyance.

"I'm not allowed on the couch, remember?" he said, waving a hand down his front, pointing out the now dry blood splattered across virtually every article of clothing he was wearing, as well as on his face and hands.

Caroline wanted to make a quip about dogs and furniture, but thought better of it. She did think it was quite interesting that he listened to his sister's wishes even after she had left, though she doubted he would be very receptive to her bringing that up either. "Why don't you go shower then?" she asked as if it was obvious.

His smirk widened, "Is that an invitation?"

The vampire gave him a blank look, not following.

"In case you forgot," he began when she remained silent, raising his left hand. "Wherever I go, you go."

For not the first time since becoming a vampire, Caroline found herself wishing vampires couldn't blush. The silver chain mocked her as it dangled in the air between them, promising countless blush-inducing incidents in the near future. She could only hope Elijah found what he was looking for sooner rather than later; she wasn't sure she could stand the embarrassment.

"Oh, yeah," she said lamely as she stared at the chain, refusing to meet his eyes.

Though he found her embarrassment quite endearing, Klaus thought it would be best to come to some sort of understanding in their current situation; he honestly did want to get out of his bloodied clothes soon, not fancying spending the next few days in them.

"Caroline," he said gently, finally getting her to look at him again. "I know this is not ideal," he grinned briefly at her incredulous raised brow, "but I'm sure we can manage to get through it."

She grimaced briefly, envisioning all the not-so-fun moments in store for them in the near future, before she answered with a sigh, resigning herself to her fate. "Fine."

"Alright, first things first then, I do need to get out of these clothes," he said, watching her carefully for her reaction.

Caroline stiffened immediately before she noticed no teasing look in his eyes. She gave him a quick onceover, deciding that he was being honest about needing to change; she certainly wouldn't have been able to stay in blood-covered clothes. Decided, she gave him a small nod. "Okay, how do you propose we go about that?"

She wasn't sure what she had been expecting, but this was not it.

Standing outside the overly large shower in Klaus' bathroom, free hand over her eyes, face red as a tomato as her other arm was extended into the shower, attached to a very wet and naked Klaus, Caroline wished that saying about holes appearing under people and swallowing them up was a real thing.

Somehow, Klaus had convinced her that he needed to shower (though he had been unable to convince her to join him) and they had ended up in his ensuite bathroom. There had been a quick discussion about how to remove his jacket and shirt, which was quickly rendered moot when he tore the items from his chest, tossing them on the floor as Caroline fought the flush that was threatening to creep across her face. Despite her best efforts, the flush won out when Klaus nonchalantly proceeded to kick off his shoes and remove his pants (and assumedly his underwear, Caroline had covered her eyes at that point).

She had pointedly ignored his statement that she had seen it all before, as she was pretty sure any answer she gave would have been followed by him pointing out that _he_ had also seen it all before, and she was definitely _not_ going to go there. So she had remained silent as he entered the shower, pulling her right arm in with him. Caroline was briefly thankful that she had thrown on a tank top that morning as her arm was quickly soaked.

She knew he would deny it, but the blonde was positive Klaus was taking an extra-long shower on purpose. She was also sure that he didn't need to maneuver his left hand in such a way that her connected hand would occasionally brush against his body; especially when she would hear him chuckle after she jumped each time she came into contact with him.

The one moment she dared to peak through her fingers proved to be a poor one. Caroline had been dutifully facing away from the shower (and a naked Klaus), so she thought it was safe to take a peak around the room. Unfortunately (or perhaps fortunately, though she'd never admit it), the bathroom featured a large mirror directly across from the shower, giving her a perfect view of Klaus' ass as he reached for the shampoo.

She kept her eyes closed after that.

Caroline had never been as grateful for anything in her life as when the sound of running water finally stopped. She continued to keep her hand firmly over her eyes as she felt him brush unnecessarily close to pass her as he reached for his towel. Once he had told her it was 'safe,' she finally dropped her hand, ready to give him a piece of her mind when she took in the sight of him in only a towel, mere feet from where she stood.

All the harsh words she had planned to yell at him died on her tongue.

Wayward drops of water ran down Klaus' bare chest, rivulets disappearing beneath the towel slung loosely around his hips. She felt her mouth go momentarily dry at the sight before she whipped her head away, memories of the last time she had seen him in a similarly nude state flashing through her mind. Caroline wondered if blushing could become a permanent condition.

She did her best to ignore his soft laughter, focusing on the tiled floor instead. "So, uh, how about lunch?" she asked, trying to control the conversation (and keep it off of her).

Klaus shook his head at her actions, finding them oddly endearing. "Mind if I put on some pants first, love?" he asked, teasing her further.

"Yes! Pants!" she exclaimed, a little too enthusiastically, turning on her heel and speed-walking into his bedroom, pulling the hybrid along behind her.

Klaus chuckled as he watched her frantically searching random drawers for his clothes, the unbreakable silver chain swinging back and forth in the small space between them.

Perhaps this particular curse wouldn't be so bad.


End file.
